Días de Entrenamiento
by sakuratrc
Summary: Si querías ser parte del equipo SWAT de la policía de Konoha, debías tomar un duro entrenamiento. -Debí equivocarme de lugar, esta debe ser la escuela de modelos y no la academia de SWAT. Si el lindo rubio de hace un rato había provocado un pequeño suspiro con esa bella sonrisa, el hombre que estaba espiando provocaba algo más que solo un suspiro. ¡Eres una pervertida, Sakura!


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Días de Entrenamiento" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**.**

**DIAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

**.**

Si querías ser parte del equipo SWAT de la policía de Konoha, debías tomar un duro entrenamiento. Sin importar quien eras, te sometían a toda clase de ejercicios y rutinas que exigían tu mayor esfuerzo.

Bien, pues aquí estaba yo, Haruno Sakura. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Siempre me interesó proteger a la gente y quería hacerlo de una forma activa, por eso me enrolé en la policía. Y debido a mi conocimiento con armas de largo alcance, me convocaron en la unidad SWAT.

Cuando entre a la academia de SWAT estaba muy emocionada, me habían comentado que ahí solo aceptaban a los mejores. La mayoría hacía solicitud. ¡Imaginen mi alegría al ser considerada digna de una invitación! No cabía en mi misma de la felicidad.

Al llegar a la academia, me topé con algo sumamente desconcertante. Era la única mujer en TODA la generación que ingresaba este año.

_¡No puede ser!_, grité por dentro.

Había decenas de hombres, pero yo era la única mujer.

_No, espera, tranquilízate. Respira hondo y profundo_, me repetía a mí misma.

Paseé mi mirada discretamente y mis nervios se tranquilizaron. A varias filas de mi había un par de melenas largas. En la policía estaba prohibido que los hombres usaran el pelo largo. Mi alma respiró tranquila, había contado al menos cuatro chicas más.

- Las listas están pegadas afuera del gimnasio principal –dijo el hombre frente a nosotros– Busquen su nombre, ahí viene indicado el número de equipo y su instructor.

Vi como todos se dirigían al gimnasio como un rebaño al matadero. Y como buena oveja… los seguí. Las listas no eran largas, ni muchas. A lo sumo había como 60 aspirantes y sabíamos que al final solo quedarían 4 equipos de 4 elementos cada uno. Esperé a que los demás terminaran de buscarse. Yo era muy paciente y capaz de controlar mis emociones.

_¡Hombres tenían que ser! ¿Para que la prisa? De todos modos el entrenamiento empieza hasta mañana_, pensé mientras mis posibles compañeros se amotinaban frente a las listas, como una horda de cavernícolas hambrientos alrededor de un trozo de carne.

Bien, ahora que el derroche de testosterona había acabado era turno de los más civilizados. Una chica usaba la lista de la letra H, esperé a que terminara y me acerqué.

_Haruno. Haruno. Haruno_, buscaba mi nombre apoyando mi dedo sobre el papel. _¡Bingo!, lo encontré_, según decía en la hoja, Equipo 7. Entrenador, Hatake Kakashi. _¿Cómo será ese tal Hatake Kakashi? Espero que sea bueno_.

En mi regreso al dormitorio fue cuando empezó mi martirio. Cuando llegué me indicaron que el dormitorio para mujeres estaba en construcción y que me tocaría dormir en el "ático" de los dormitorios masculinos. Siete pisos sobre el suelo y solo un piso que me separaría de mis compañeros varones. El piso se mantenía vacío por seguridad, según me habían dicho.

Una pregunta rondaba mi mente mientras acomodaba mis uniformes en el diminuto armario que me habían asignado _¿Por seguridad de qué?_ _Se cuidarme muy bien yo sola_. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Soy la hija de un médico militar, crecí en una escuela militarizada y soy militar. Por consiguiente fui entrenada para defenderme. ¿De verdad creen que alguien puede hacerme algo?

No hay mucho que hacer más que revisar los alrededores y conocer mejor la ubicación de los campos de entrenamiento– Según la lista, el campo que tengo que buscar es el 10 –murmuré leyendo el mapa para buscar el dichoso lugar.

- El campo que buscas está por el camino de la derecha –no me sorprendió oír la voz a mis espaldas, sabía que me había seguido. Lo que me preocupaba era que estaba más cerca de lo que había calculado.

- Gracias –respondí serenamente.

- Vamos a estar en el mismo equipo –la voz de ese chico sonó alegre. Supongo que por eso no sentí que fuera una amenaza y le permití acercarse tanto– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y el tuyo?

Mi giré y me llevé tremenda sorpresa. Ese tal Uzumaki era un tipo alto, rubio, hermosos ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera. Debo dar gracias a que puedo controlar mi corazón, sino ténganlo por seguro que hubiera bombeado la sangre directo a mis mejillas provocando un bochornoso sonrojo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

- Sakura-chan es un bonito nombre.

No pude evitarlo, su sonrisa era contagiosa y sonreí con él– Gracias.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver el campo?

Negué con la cabeza– Me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas, si no te molesta.

- No, para nada –me contestó rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Definitivamente era encantador– Además tengo que regresar a las barracas –bromeó refiriéndose a los dormitorios– Nos vemos mañana temprano.

- Si, que tengas buena noche –lo despedí con una sonrisa.

Si definitivamente era lindo, pero no el tipo de chico que me gustara. Por lo general ese tipo de chicos necesitaban a una chica dulce y tierna a su lado. Y yo no lo era.  
Nuevamente sola, me paré justo entre la bifurcación del camino. Mire a ambos lados. A la derecha encontraría el campo de entrenamiento, ahora ya lo sabía. Pero... y si iba por el camino de la izquierda, ¿qué encontraría?

Si, lo sé. _Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura_, me dije a mi misma. Me encogí de hombros, ¿qué podría pasar?

Con una sonrisa traviesa me aventuré a tomar el camino de la izquierda. Me sentí como cuando era niña y mi madre me llevaba a una vieja cabaña en el bosque. El aroma a tierra húmeda y madera impregnaba mi nariz. Yo amaba los lugares así. Boscosos y fríos. Aspiré profundamente para llenar mis pulmones del fresco aire que flotaba a mi alrededor. Debía conocer más ese lugar, parecía mágico. Me aventuré más dentro del espeso bosque, el colegio donde había vivido, comparado con esto, parecía solo el jardín trasero de mi casa.

Mis sentidos se alertaron, no estaba sola. _¡Demonios!_

Inmediatamente me escondí tras un denso follaje a nivel del suelo; tan bajo, que apenas si lograba cubrir mi cabeza. Y eso que estaba recostada sobre el fangoso suelo. _¡Genial mi ropa va a echarse a perder! ¡Adoraba ésta chaqueta!_, me lamenté tristemente.

Desde mi escondite, logré ver un par de botas de piel negras, del tipo que los reclutas para SWAT usan. Debo reconocer que estaban meticulosamente lustradas y, a pesar de estar pisando lodo, apenas si mostraban ligeras manchas marrones en su negra piel.

_¡Se detuvo!_, chillé tapándome la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Por un segundo creía que me había visto. Y fue cuando una pregunta golpeó mi cabeza. _¿Por qué demonios te escondes, Sakura? _Era estúpidamente razonable hacerme esa pregunta. No estaba haciendo nada malo y aun así, me resultaba imperioso mantenerme oculta.  
Momentos después agradecería haberlo hecho.

Las botas se alejaron lentamente. Supongo que el dueño o pensó que estaba solo, o decidió ignorar mi presencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me levanté. Mi ropa estaba hecha un asco, parecía un cerdito recién salido a jugar al chiquero. Ni siquiera me moleste en sacudirme, de todos modos no había remedio para mi ropa.

Pensaba regresar a los dormitorios y quitarme toda la suciedad de encima, pero a como era de curiosa... ¡_Vayamos a ver el rostro del misterioso individuo!_, dije en un tono burlón. _Sería demasiada suerte si hubiera un tipo la mitad de atractivo como el que acabo de conocer hace un rato_.

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –murmuré con el corazón hecho una locomotora fuera de control. _Debí equivocarme de lugar, esta debe ser la escuela de modelos y no la academia de SWAT._

Me escondí tras el árbol desde el que espiaba, tomándome mi corazón descontrolado y controlando mi respiración. Repasé mentalmente las lecciones en la academia militar. _Un buen soldado debe tener control absoluto sobre su corazón y respiración. Un buen soldado no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos._

Si el lindo rubio de hace un rato había provocado un pequeño suspiro con esa bella sonrisa, el hombre que estaba espiando provocaba algo más que solo un suspiro. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó mis labios.

_¡Eres una pervertida, Sakura!_

Sí, definitivamente ese hombre era digno de mis más oscuras fantasías. Por lo que podía calcular, era más alto que el rubio de hace un rato. Un excelente desarrollo físico debido a un arduo entrenamiento. Cabello negro ligeramente largo, que con la luz de la luna denotaba destellos azulados. Sus ojos... sus ojos, no podía asegurar si eran negros o la poca iluminación los hacía ver de ese color.

_Ok, Sakura, tranquilízate. Inhala. Exhala. No es la primera vez que ves a un hombre_. Claro que no. Después de la academia militar, pasé tres años en el ejército entrenando. Y mi cuadrilla, estaba conformada por seis corpulentos y, no tan agraciados, hombres. Hombres que siempre buscaban la manera de hacerme alguna broma para divertirse Pero no eran malos, solo trataban de hacer menos aburrido el ambiente.

Regresando a mi terrible comportamiento, que mi madre hubiera desaprobado, me entretuve otro rato más observando al hermoso espécimen frente a mí. Su excelente físico sobrepasaba a cualquiera de los reclutas que había visto aquí; delgado pero de musculatura trabajada sin exagerar. Su estoico semblante era como el de los dioses tallados en piedra de las viejas culturas griegas, no podrías descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Tenía el porte de un caballero de tipo europeo, de los que hace muchos años se extinguieron; espalda completamente recta, cabeza alzada, mirada que nunca ve al suelo.

Creo que iba a entrenar porque empezó a calentar su bien formado cuerpo. Sus movimientos lo hacían ver como un depredador nocturno. Un ser del que si te atrapa nunca podrías escapar. _¡Yo deseo que me atrape!_

Suspiré. Verlo era un deleite para mis pupilas.

_¡Sakura! Debes regresar al dormitorio. No sea que vayas a hacer una locura_, me reprendí. Y tenía razón, vaya que la tenía. La primera vez que había hecho algo parecido, mi madre había sacado a un compañero oficial a punta de pistola de mi habitación. El pobre ni siquiera pudo recoger su ropa y tuvo que salir cubriendo sus partes nobles con lo que encontró en su camino de regreso al cuartel. Ni se diga la burla de la que fue objeto. Pero como buen soldado, nunca reveló el nombre de la dama por quien había sufrido semejante vergüenza.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Algo estaba merodeando el lugar, algo que me había puesto de punta los pelos de la nuca. _¿No será que tengo frío? Estoy empapada hasta los cal…cetines_. Bien, era hora de marcharse.

Desperté por la mañana, o mejor dicho aún noche. El sol todavía no salía y todos estábamos alistándonos para nuestro primer día de entrenamiento. Pude contar una docena de mujeres jóvenes y atléticas en su mayoría.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar con las demás. Es porque entrar al SWAT era difícil, pero siendo mujeres el reto se volvía doble. Todas éramos rivales por un preciado trofeo... un lugar de las 16 posibles vacantes.

De momento me imaginé en un torneo donde por lo que compites es por tu propia supervivencia. _¿Qué cosa te fumaste Sakura?_ Una risita escapó de mis labios; mi imaginación estaba demasiado despierta. Y como no lo iba a estar si con mi vivencia de la noche anterior, sumada a mi vívidos sueños eróticos con el hombre misterioso me habían dejado más que despierta. _¡Voy a necesitar alguien con quien apagar este fuego!_

Me di unos ligeros golpes en las mejillas y sacudía la cabeza. Tenía que enfriarla por lo menos hasta que comenzara el entrenamiento y pudiera descargar toda esa energía extra con la que me había levantado.

A las 0450 horas, me encontraba parada frente al campo de entrenamiento. _La puntualidad es una disciplina que nunca debes olvidar_, me había instruido mi madre desde los primeros días de mi infancia.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! –¿Cómo olvidar esa característica alegría? Aunque lo había conocido la noche anterior, Naruto era una persona inolvidable.

- ¡Buenos días, Naruto!

Si no hubiera sido por los años de entrenamiento militar, juro que en ese momento me hubiera colapsado. El hombre al que estuve espiando la noche anterior estaba ahí. ¡Detrás de Naruto!

- Sakura-chan –dijo, mi nuevo mejor amigo, Naruto– Te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke te presento a Sakura.

- Mucho gusto –pronuncié con una linda sonrisa, pero sin demostrar mi desrbondante emoción.

- Hn –masculló el morenito ese.

_¿Eso fue un saludo? Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de pesado y arrogante. ¿Kami, cuando entenderé a no ilusionarme con tipos así?_

- Buenos días –saludó una voz a mis espaldas causandome un escalofrío. Todos volteamos a ver al individuo del saludo. Creo que ninguno habíamos notado su presencia, porque Naruto se puso tenso inmediatamente e incluso Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le molestó algo?

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto abrieron la boca. Creí prudente tomar el mando de la situación  
- Buenos días –saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, solo lo suficiente para romper el hielo– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- Fukuzawa Sai –su falsa sonrisa me dio escalofríos. Una sensación que se repetía desde la noche anterior.

- Veo que ya iniciaron las presentaciones –dijo un hombre de cabello gris, la mitad del rostro cubierto y un parche en un ojo. Me repito la pregunta, ¿estamos en la academia SWAT o en una escuela de modelos? Este es un hombre maduro, pero igualmente esta buenísimo. Solo espero que bajo la máscara no oculte una horrenda cara– Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su instructor y tal vez me convierta en su capitán... si terminan el entrenamiento, claro –¿Está sonriendo sarcásticamente? No puedo asegurarlo, pero me encantaría ver qué es lo que esconde bajo esa máscara– Digan su nombre y en donde estuvieron activos anteriormente.

¿Activos? ¿Acaso quiere decir que todos somos militares?

Y de la nada, Naruto levantó la mano emocionado. Este chico sí que tiene energía. Me agrada.

- Uzumaki Naruto, segundo teniente de las fuerzas terrestres. Desplegado en la isla de Sado.

Vi como nuestro capitán asentía impresionado. Yo también estaba impresionada, tenía un rango alto para ser tan joven– Seamos caballerosos y dejemos que la siguiente sea nuestra compañera.

Asentí segura. Era mi turno y no pensaba pasar desapercibida– Haruno Sakura, primer teniente también de las fuerzas terrestres. No puedo dar detalles de mi despliegue –sé que mi tono sonó firme, pero me sentía apenada por no poder decirlo.

- Entiendo –me sonrió condescendiente o fue lo que pude leer en sus ojos. De verdad me muero de ganas por saber cómo se ve su sonrisa bajo esa estúpida máscara– Sigamos con... tú –dijo señalando a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¡Kami, su pose era más que sugestiva! _¡Tengo que probarlo!_

- Uchiha Sasuke, capitán de las fuerzas terrestres. Desplegado en la isla de Sado a cargo de... –Esperen, ¿dijo capitán? Eso sí que es impresionante. ¿Uchiha? ¿Igual que el Mayor General?

- Impresionante –alabó Kakashi y cómo no. Obtener un título de esos a tan temprana edad era un logro– Tu turno.

Ese chico, Sai, me daba escalofríos.

- Fukuzawa Sai, operaciones especiales –fue todo lo que dijo. Ahora entiendo porque me daba miedo hasta su sonrisa. Dicen que ese tipo de soldados son capaces de matarte hasta con un mondadientes. _¿Me pregunto si será cierto?_

- Veo que me tocó un equipo muy selecto –reconoció Kakashi sacando una carpeta. Seguramente son nuestros archivos personales. _¡Espero que no venga mi última travesura!_– Tenemos a dos oficiales de rango y dos asesinos –dijo con mucho humor en su voz. _¿Dos asesinos?_ Naruto intercambió miradas con Sasuke, estaban confundidos.

- Disculpe –interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa que denotaba curiosidad– ¿Con asesinos… a qué se refiere?

- Pues a esos dos –Kakashi nos señaló a Sai y a mí. Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de mis labios. No sé por qué– Sakura es una experta francotiradora y pues Sai, ya saben lo que hacía Sai.

- ¿Es cierto Sakura-chan? –me preguntó Naruto emocionado parándose frente a mí, con su rostro muy pegado al mío. Sus ojos azules eran más lindos de cerca.

- Sí.

- Empezaremos con nuestro entrenamiento...

Mi frase más esperada, y también la más temida. Entrenar con dos oficiales de rango y otro asesino. Esto va a ser muy interesante.

Kakashi explicó los primeros ejercicios. Dar 20 vueltas a los campos de entrenamiento. Y más pruebas de resistencia para examinar nuestra condición física.

No hace falta decir que terminé muerta. Las piernas me dolían horrores, entre la carrera y los ejercicios de saltos terminaron como carne molida. ¡Esperen! Creo que dejé mis brazos en las barras al estar haciendo flexiones. _No, aún están aquí... puedo verlas_.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y hasta meses. Mi equipo era bastante capaz. Ninguno se había rendido, a diferencia de muchos otros. Se corrieron los rumores que ya habían cancelado dos grupos. _¡Bien, menos competencia!_

Me gustaba mi grupo. Era bastante... colorido. Naruto era muy gracioso y agradable, me la pasaba genial con él. Sai no solía hablar mucho, pero cada día resultaba menos extraño. Y Sasuke, él era un caso totalmente distinto. A veces me parecía que no le interesaba trabajar en equipo, y otras tenía la sensación de que se preocupaba por todos. Una vez incluso lo sorprendí mirándome por encima de su hombro. _¿Estará cuidándome?_ Otra vez estas alucinando Sakura. Negué con la cabeza y sigue el ejercicio. Despliegue mediante rapel.

Debo admitir, que cada día me resultaba más atractivo e interesante.

Y llegó el día en que mi espera se vería recompensada.

Kakashi nos ordenó practicar a desarmar a un delincuente. El que actuaría de delincuente traería un arma larga y nosotros debíamos dejarlo sin posibilidad de usar el arma.

_¡Este es mi momento!_ me dije. Soy experta en armas de todo tipo, sobre todo en las largas. Me tocó desarmar a Sai. Sería un gran reto, pero mi oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades.

- No lo tomes a la ligera Sai –le recomendó Kakashi. Y tenía razón, no por ser una mujer debían ser suaves conmigo.

- Ya escuchaste –me dijo con una sádica sonrisa y yo le correspondí con una arrogante.

El ejercicio empezó. Sai apuntaba a la cara a Naruto, Sasuke lo tenía en la mira con su arma y yo encontraría el momento de desarmarlo. Esperé a que Sasuke lo hiciera retroceder y en su descuido tome el arma por un punto que me permitió, literalmente, desarmarla como un rompecabezas.

- ¿Qué? –emitió sorprendido Sai al verse con solo un pedazo de metal en la mano.  
- ¡Excelente Sakura! –me felicitó Kakashi.

Naruto se agachó para ver las piezas del arma. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa de sorpresa y diversión absoluta– ¿Cómo lo hiciste Sakura-chan?

- Es el resultado de mi entrenamiento como francotirador –no quería dar muchas explicaciones. No quería sonar presuntuosa.

Vi una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke, se estaba divirtiendo al ver que Sai no estaba tan contento al ser derrotado tan fácilmente. Pero desvíe la mirada antes de que me sorprendiera viéndolo.

- Buen movimiento –Sasuke se había parado atrás de mí y me estaba felicitando. Mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí alegre, pero solo una pequeña sonrisa.

- El entrenamiento terminó –anunció Kakashi. Y como había prometido nos dejó retirarnos temprano.

Cerca de nuestro campo de entrenamiento había un baño. De los pocos para una sola persona que había. Estaba lista para entrar, pero me encontré una caja con el arma que desarmé. Admiré mi trabajo un segundo, un segundo que le permitió a Sai colarse al cuarto de baño que yo iba a usar.

- ¡Salte Sai! –grité furiosa– ¡Te lo advierto!

- No debiste distraerte –canturreó desde dentro. ¿Me estaba haciendo esto porque le gané?– ¡Que mal perdedor eres!

La idea de su falta de profesionalismo me hizo enfurecer. Abrí la puerta y me topé con la espalda desnuda de Sai, y algo más, entrando a la regadera. Cerré la puerta rápidamente y traté de quitarme la imagen de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Sasuke me encontró recargada en la puerta. Aunque supongo que trataba de imaginar porque tenía la cara roja, no se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

- Sai... se está desquitando porque le gané y ocupó el baño antes que yo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y me hizo una seña con la cabeza– Ven, no es un baño privado pero creo que podrás usar el que está cerca del campo de tiro.

- Gracias –el coraje que Sai me había hecho pasar empezaba a convertirse en una alegría indescriptible.

No solo me sorprendió que Sasuke se tomara la atención de saber la causa de mi enojo, sino también que caminara a mi lado todo el trayecto hasta el baño que me había sugerido. Y no solo hasta la puerta, sino hasta el interior.

El baño tenía cuatro cabinas para ducharse. Individuales, pero en un ambiente colectivo.

Vi que Sasuke entró en una sin decir más y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Suspiré y entré en una que estaba al lado. Cerré la puerta y empecé a acomodar mis cosas sacándolas de la maleta. De repente oí que la puerta se abría tras de mí. Me giré y me encontré con otra chica.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Pensé que estaba libre –una linda chica. Ojos violeta aperlados, largo cabello azulado y unos enormes senos. _¿Serán naturales?_– Supongo que llegaré tarde –escuché su murmullo.

- Si no te molesta –la detuve por el hombro– podemos compartirlo.

- Gracias –me agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

De repente me entró un impulso extraño. No podía ignorar esa sensación que se apoderaba de mí. Ansiedad y deseo crecían desde mi bajo vientre.

Salí del cuarto de baño y sin pensarlo entré al cuarto de baño contiguo. Ahí estaba Sasuke. Cubierto por una blanca y espumosa capa que se extendía por TODO su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior. Exquisito.

Se quedó paralizado al verme dentro de su ducha. No sé si por susto o sorpresa. O tal vez, ambos.

Me acerque a él y me apoyé en sus jabonosos y fuertes hombros. Me puse de puntitas y besé esos finos y tentadores labios. Al principio él se quedó inmóvil como una estatura, pero poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo de mis labios. Estaba ansiosa de probarlos, de adentrarme en su boca y probar y deleitarme con cada rincón escondido dentro de sus labios. Sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me atraía fuertemente contra su pecho. El beso se volvió apasionado y desenfrenado. Cada uno luchaba por conocer mejor los secretos del otro. Sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi ropa y las mías luchaban por no resbalar de su piel desnuda, resbalosa por el jabón de baño. Tomó mi cabello y se aferró con una mano para jalar mi cabeza hacía atrás y poder morderme el cuello. Un jadeo de excitación escapó de mis labios. Sus labios eran tan voraces, que en cualquiera momento me desnudarían por completo.

Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aparté. No era que no lo deseara, pero si no me detenía las personas en las demás cabinas lo descubrirían.

Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de mis labios, me di la media vuelta y salí. Dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido y más que _encendido_.

Al regresar a mi cabina de baño, la chica se me quedó mirando de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó.

Me miré. Estaba totalmente embarrada de jabón, la ropa desarreglada y sentía las mejillas arder.

- Debes tener cuidado, allá afuera esta todo cubierto de jabón –mentí con una sonrisa divertida– Podrías resbalar… como lo hice yo.

Ya habría otro momento, para seguir conociendo el resto de ese bien _dotado_ cuerpo. Porque aunque estaba cubierto totalmente de jabón, lo había registrado _totalmente_.

La próxima no me conformaría con solo un beso.

_*¬* ¿Puede haber más? Aun no lo sé *¬*_


End file.
